Service provider networks (for example cable, satellite and fiber networks) deliver voice, data, and video to subscribers over a complex web of hubs, nodes, amplifiers, line extenders, splitters and passive devices. Ideally, the connections into and out of all devices in the network will be documented. However, networks are constantly being reconfigured to add or remove devices, to redistribute network loads, and to improve efficiency. Thus, network topographical management is a continuing process.
Network mapping systems have been developed to assist in the topographical management of certain types of networks. Such networks are typically assembled from devices that exhibit a presence on the network. For example, devices with network addresses or other suitable identifiers may be queried to provide location information for each device. However, in networks in which the path between identifiable devices may include numerous devices that have no network presence (“non-addressable” devices), the network mapping systems are of little use.
Service provider networks not only use non-addressable devices but may use logical constructs that are not devices at all. For example, a video-on-demand (VOD) system allocate resources based on “VOD service groups.” A VOD service group may represent a collection of network resources that are assigned to a number of other resources or to a group of subscribers. Such logical constructs make management of resources easier but are difficult to identify by any automated mechanism.